Une peluche, un ami
by Dysnei
Summary: Sam va à l'école maternelle pour la premiere fois, et il a peur de ce monde inconnu. Heureusement que Gabriel est là pour le rassurer...


Les rues étaient bondées. Les voitures klaxonnaient, les passants étaient soit au téléphone, soit en groupe, discutant à voix haute sans tenir compte du regard noir des autres passants, et les immeubles s'étendaient à perte de vue. En bref, le brouhaha habituel habitait la ville.

Et, au milieu de ce bordel sans nom, dans une rue comme les autres, un vieil homme tenait la main d'un petit garçon. Les deux marchaient côte à côte, sans dire un mot.

Le petit garçon avait un cartable Power Ranger dans son dos. Ses cheveux bruns lui tombaient presque devant les yeux, cachant à moitié ses yeux verts. Il semblait un peu apeuré du monde extérieur, et serrait fort dans sa petite main potelée les gros doigts de celui qui l'accompagnait. Le vieil homme avait une petite barbe et ses cheveux étaient cachés par une casquette bleue. Sa veste était salie, il travaillait dans un garage.

Et, si il se trouvait dehors dans les rues au lieu d'être à son lieu de travail, c'est parce qu'il accompagnait Sam, le fils de son meilleur ami, à son premier jour d'école maternelle.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir d'autres enfants attendent avec leurs parents. Certains couraient dans tous les sens, d'autres ne quittaient pas les adultes. On pouvait entendre des rires, des pleurs et des cris.

L'homme qui accompagnait Sam se demanda comment les maîtresses pouvaient supporter autant de bruit toute la journée. Lui, il ne pourrait même pas tenir une demi-heure…

Une dame s'approcha d'eux.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Comment s'appelle votre fils ? »

« Sam. Et ce n'est pas mon fils, je l'accompagne juste. »

Elle regarda la feuille qu'elle tenait dans ses mains.

« Sam… Ah ! Sam Winchester ? »

« C'est ça… »

« Je suis Mme Miller. Je serai sa maîtresse durant toute cette année. »

« D'accord. Je peux vous le laisser ? Je dois aller travailler… »

« Bien sûr, je m'en occupe. »

Sam serra la main de l'homme, comme pour le retenir.

« Pars pas, oncle Bobby ! »

« Il le faut, Sammy, j'ai des voitures à réparer. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, la gentille dame va rester avec toi. »

Le petit garçon le lâcha à contre cœur. Le dénommé Bobby vit bien qu'il retenait la petite larme qui perlait dans ses yeux. Pourquoi diable son père lui avait-il dit que seuls les faibles pleuraient et qu'il devait apprendre à ne jamais pleurer ? Enfin merde, il avait 4 ans ! Il sortit de l'école, laissant Sam avec les autres gamins de son âge.

« Bien, Sam, qu'est ce que tu dirais d'aller voir les autres garçons qui seront dans la même classe que toi ? Tu te fera sûrement plein de copains. Tu sais, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite quand on a des copains. »

« D'accord, » marmonna le minuscule bout de chou plus pour ne pas décevoir sa nouvelle maîtresse que par réelle envie. Et il se dirigea vers les autres garçons et filles qui jouaient ensemble à l'autre bout du préau.

A peine fut il arrivé qu'un des enfants arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour courir vers lui.

« Salut ! Comment tu t'appelle ? »

« Sam »

« Moi je m'appelle Gabriel. On peut devenir copains si tu veux… »

Sam se remémora la phrase de Mme Miller : « Tu sais, le temps passe beaucoup plus vite quand on a des copains. » Peut être que si il devenait ami avec le garçon, il pourrait revoir Bobby plus vite.

« D'accord. »

Puis il s'assit, sortant un ourson en peluche de son cartable et attendit le retour de son oncle. Gabriel s'assit à côté de lui.

« Tu veux un bonbon ? »

Sam hocha la tête et prit la sucrerie à la cerise que son nouvel ami lui tendait. Alors un autre garçon arriva.

« Salut, moi je m'appelle Crowley. Est-ce que je peux voir ton doudou? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il est à moi. Tu as qu'a avoir le tien. »

Voyant que Sam ne semblais pas vouloir partager son doudou, le garçon qui s'appelait Crowley essaya de le lui prendre des mains. Il se disputairent la peluche, la tenant chacun par un bras.

Tous les autres enfants s'étaient regroupés et formaient un cercle autour d'eux. Tous regardaient les deux gamins essayer de récupérer le pauvre ourson qui n'avait rien demandé. Les maîtresses étaient trop occupées à parler aux parents pour voir ce qui se passait derrière elles.

A force de tirer, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Ne pouvant plus le supporter, la peluche se déchira, laissant tomber des morceaux de cotons tout autour d'eux. En voyant que la peluche n'avait plus aucune importance, Crowley quitta le propriétaire des morceaux de cotons, suivit par tous les autres enfants.

Quand à Sam, lorsqu'il il vit son jouet en mille morceaux sur le sol, il resta interdit quelques secondes. Puis, il se lâcha. Qu'importe ce que son père lui avait dit, il laissa les trombes d'eau se déverser sur son visage, tremper ses vêtements et rougir ses yeux. Il pleura toute les larmes qu'il pouvait devant le corps inerte de son ours en peluche (enfin, ce qu'il en restait…)

Et, à côté de lui, Gabriel le regardait pleurer, ne savant pas quoi faire. Jamais il n'avait été consolé. Alors il suivit son instinct. Il ne réfléchit pas, s'approcha de son ami et le serra dans ses bras. Sam se calma un peu, réconforté par les petits bras de l'autre enfant. Un nouveau sentiment s'installa en lui. Le sentiment de protection.

« Laisse tomber Crowley, il est débile, » lui fit Gabriel. Et il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sam sourit. Il n'avait peut être plus de peluche, mais il avait un ami, et il valait toutes les peluches du monde. Il ne le quitterait jamais.

Lorsque Bobby revint le soir pour récupérer son neveu, il le retrouva le sourire aux lèvres. Il semblait s'être plutôt bien intégré a la classe, et ne quittait jamais Gabriel. Ils étaient comme les dix doigts de la main, inséparables, comme de vieux copains.

« Oncle Bobby, je suis pressé d'être demain ! Avec Gab, on va faire un concours de dessin. »

Il semblait tellement heureux que le vieil homme n'eut même pas le courage de lui dire que, le lendemain était un samedi.


End file.
